Another Love
by thyz-thyz Verbazend
Summary: Disaat Terrence kin telah menerima cintanya, Tink berada dalam klimaks kebahagiaan kehidupannya. Akan tetapi ternyata Terrence tidak mencintainya, dia harus menelan kekecewaan karena tak dapat bersama orang yang dia cintai. Dilema kembali menghantuinya saat Terrence berniat menyatakan cintanya kpada peri yang ia cintai sebenarnya, karena peri itu adalah teman baik Tink./ RnR minna


**Another Love by Thyz Verbazend**

**Tinkerbell is not mine**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, A little bit OOC**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Kesibukkan para peri di pixie hollow semakin terlihat kentara belakangan ini. Wajar saja, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi event besar tahunan mereka yaitu Pesta Musim Panas. Begitu pula kelima sekawan peri kita yang tak lain adalah Tinker Bell, Fawn, Irridesa, Rosetta, silvermist dan sekarang mereka ditambah dengan Vidia yang resmi menjadi peri keenam dalam geng mereka setelah kejadian yang menimpa mereka musim panas tahun lalu.

Siang itu Rosetta bersama Fawn sedang berada di taman untuk melakukan tugas mereka.

"Fawn, apa kau sudah melihat Tink hari ini?" Tanya Rosetta yang sedang sibuk mencampurkan beberapa warna cat pada paletnya.

"Belum sepertinya dia sedang sibuk membuat proyek barunya. Maklumlah, Tink kan orang yang sangat berantusias." Fawn menjawab pertanyaan Rosetta sambil tetap memberi makan bayi-bayi burung di sangkarnya. Dari arah kejauhan dia melihat sesosok peri terbang ke arah mereka dengan membawa beberapa bungkusan di tangannya. Setelah jarak mereka tak begitu jauh, Fawn baru menyadari bahwa peri itu adalah Terrence sang peri penjaga bubuk.

"Hai Fawn, Rosetta, aku datang membawakan jatah bubuk peri kalian untuk minggu ini." Sapanya begitu mendarat di hadapan kedua gadis itu.

"Wah, baiknya kau Terrence." Sambut Rosetta senang.

"Terima Kasih Terrence." Ucap Fawn bersamaan dengan sambutan riang Rosetta. Satu persatu dari mereka pun mengambil bungkusan bubuk peri dari tangan Terrence. Tak disangka-sangka sekelebat angin melewati tempat mereka berbincang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sekilas mereka dapat melihat bayangan berwarna ungu dari angin itu. Namun ketiga peri tersebut tidak mengacuhkannya, karena pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa di Pixie Hollow. Paling-paling itu hanya seorang peri bakat terbang cepat yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya.

Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka, ternyata sosok angin berwarna ungu tersebut kembali labi dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Dilihatnya ternyata itu adalah Vidia.

"Oh, syukurlah kau masih disini Terrence." Katanya menatap Terrence.

"Hai Vidia." Sapa mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Terrence.

"Persediaa bubukku sudah habis. Aku sedang kelimpungan mengejar rumput-rumput liar sialan itu, mereka merusak kebun tomat Peri Angela tadi pagi." Gerutunya seperti biasa. "Kuharap kau juga membawa jatah bubuk periku." Pintanya pada Terrence.

"Oh kebetuloan sekali, haha. Aku berniat menuju ke tempatmu setelah ini tapi kau malah datang menemuiku disini. Ini bubuk perimu." Terrence menyodorkan bungkusan lain di tangannya pada Vidia. Vidia buru-buru mengambilnya dan kemudian berpamitan.

"Oh terima kasih Terrence. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan kalian tapi aku masih punya pekerjaan yang menantiku di padang rumput sana."

"Tak apa Vidia, kami mengerti." Ucap Rosetta tersenyum.

"Oh baiklah, sampai jumpa semuanya." Vidi kembali melesat dengan cepat ke arah padang rumput. Semua kembali fokus terhadap pekerjaannya kecuali Terrence yang menatap sosok Vidia meskipun sudah benar-benar hilang dari pandangan matanya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Ada apa Terrence?" Tanya Fawn sambil menatap Terrence yang sedang melamun.

"Ah tak apa. Aku harus pergi dulu." Terrence sadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian terbang kembali untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu semua peri berkumpul di pusat Pixie Hollow untuk menghadiri acara rutin mereka, yaitu pementara Teater Kisah Peri. Begitu pula keenam sekawan peri yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh sepanjang perjalan mereka.

"Hei, kira-kira apa kisah yang akan dipentaskan Lyria kali ini?" Silvermist terbang di depan teman-temannya sambil berbalik arah agar dapat mengobrol dengan lancar.

"Aku tak tahu, mengapa kita tidak membicarakan hal lain saja." Ucap Vidia bosan.

"Bersemangatlah sedikit, dari tadi siang kau menggerutu terus." Tink menepuk bahu Vidia.

"Kau tahu Tink, Vidia kesal karena seharian ini dia memutari padang rumput untuk menangkap rumput liar." Irridesa tertawa diikuti Rosetta dan Fawn.

"Aku melihatnya terbang jungkir balik siang tadi, hahaha." Fawn menambahkan gurauan Irridesa.

"Hei, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Itu hanya membuatku tambah kesal saja." Vidia kembali menggerutu pada teman-temannya, sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Begitu tiba di depan pintu masuk teater, dari arah lain mereka melihat Terrence datang bersama Bobble dan Clank.

"Hai semua!" Sapa Clank pada mereka.

"Hai!" keenam peri tadi kompak menjawab sapaan Clank. Mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam teater bersamaan, tentu saja Tink berjalan di sebelah Terrence. Sudah bukan info lagi bahwa mereka dua sedang menjalin hubungan. Tink yang pada mulanya menyatakan perasaannya pada Terrence, dan atas dorongan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya terrence pun menerima cinta Tink. Di lain pihak, sebenarnya peri yang disukainya bukanlah Tink, akan tetapi peri lain yang selalu ia perhatikan dari jauh.

Di dalam teater, Tink dan Terrence mengambil tempat duduk bersama. Teman-temannya yang lain duduk di bangku di dekat mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama teater pun dimulai, Lyria terbang dengan bubuk peri yang mengilustrasikan kisah yang dibawanya. Semua penonton fokus menikmati cerita itu. Kecuali seseorang yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan sosok peri dari kejauhan, peri yang diperhatikannya sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Seseorag itu adalah Terrence, hatinya sedang ada dalam kegundahan sekarang. Konflik batin yang kini yang tengah bergelut di dalam benaknya menyuruhnya untuk berkata jujur pada Tink bahwa dia tidak mencintainya. Tapi dia tak ingin melukai hati Tink dan juga merusak hubungan persabatan Tink. Karena peri wanita yang disukainya adalah salah satu dari temannya.

Siapakah peri beruntung yang telah memikat hati Terrence itu?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Wah akhirnya tercaqpai juga. Dari dulu aku pengen banget nulis tentang Tinkerbell di fanfiction ini. Tapi selalu gagal terus. Akhirnya muncul juga fic ini.**

**Yah meskipun agak sedikit mengecewakan dan abal. Tapi tetap memuaskan bagi saya hehehe...**

**Memang sih, di fandom ini Author berbahasa Indonesia sangaaaaaaaaat sedikit sekali juga pasti readernya juga peminatnya sangat sedikit. Tapi saya tetap ingin menulis disini entah , memang aneh author satu ini.**

**Tapi meskipun begitu, jika ada yang menbaca, siapapun itu, maukah me Review fic saya ini?**

**Yah meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil bagi adanya readers, tapi saya sangat mengapresiasi sekali jika, setiap readers yang datang bisa meninggalkan Review...**

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**-THYZ-**


End file.
